You don't Say
by Cheese Childish
Summary: Ketika Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan memainkan game bernuansa kata 'you don't say' gegara Fang nyeletuk. / First fanfic! / Mind to RnR?


**You don't Say**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Kalian sudah dengar jika hari ini Gopal tidak hadir?" ucap Fang yang saat ini berkumpul bersama Yaya dan Ying. Dengan gaya khas sombongnya yaitu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ish, tidak seru hari ini tanpa Gopal," sahut Yaya. Ying mengangguk setuju.

"Aku sudah dengar kok. Dia meneleponku malam tadi," ujar Ying.

"Beneran sudah?" Fang menggoda gadis berkacamata bingkai lingkaran tersebut. Ying menyahut lantang, "Sudah tahu! Dia bilang tidak masuk karena demam!"

"Jadi ragu sama alasan Gopal tidak hadir. Dia kan selalu masuk kelas," timpal Yaya. Fang dan Ying mengangguk.

"Eh hei kalian semuanya, sudah dengar kalau Gopal tidak masuk hari ini?" Boboiboy yang seperti biasa paling telat masuk, memberi kabar dengan berlari.

"_You don't say_," jawab Fang. "Kami baru saja membicarakan hal itu."

"Eh Fang, darimana kamu dapat bahasa itu?" tanya Ying kagum. "Err, wancak?" jawab Fang.

"Wancak itu apa?" tanya Boboiboy polos. Yaya menggeleng heran, "Wancak itu maksudnya satu dengan gabungan cak. Jadi 1cak."

"Iya! Itu _website_ paling terkenal karena disana semuanya humor!" sambung Ying.

"_You don't say,"_ sahut Fang. Fang langsung tertawa keras setelah sukses membuat Ying cemberut. Tanpa aba-aba, Ying menginjak kaki Fang. "UARRGHH SAKITTTT!"

"_You don't say,"_ kali ini Boboiboy nyeletuk. Yaya ketawa langsung melihat Fang menatap tajam Boboiboy sambil meringis kesakitan akibat kakinya diinjak. "Aku cuma ikutan loh ya," Boboiboy terkekeh.

"Eh kita bikin permainan yuk! Siapa yang bisa memecah rekor mengatakan '_you don't say'_ sebanyak mungkin selama kita bersama dalam satu hari ini, berarti dia yang menang!" tantang Ying.

"Boleh lah," kata Yaya. "Tapi sayang Gopal gak ada disini ya?"

"_You don't say_," sahut Fang. "Nah aku dapat satu skor kan?" Fang langsung berlari ke belakang punggung Boboiboy, takut-takut putri yang memecahkan rekor membuat biskuit sampai yang memakannya terkena _shock theraphy_ ini membogemnya.

"Ish kamu ini," geram Yaya.

"Aku kenapa?" tantang Fang.

"Kamu itu jailnya kelewatan!"

"_You don't say,"_ kali ini Boboiboy nyeletuk. Segera dua pria yang memiliki status hubungan rival itu bekerjasama berlari menjauhi Yaya.

...

"Hari ini kabarnya Gopal tidak masuk karena demam," guru Papa Zola berduka. "Maka hari ini kita akan belajar tanpa kehadiran dia."

"_You don't say_," celetuk Yaya. "Apa yang barusan kamu bilang?!" marah guru Papa Zola. Yaya ketakutan dan beralasan, "Ehmmm, guru Papa Zola ganteng?"

"Saya ganteng? Bagus. Bagus," guru Papa Zola ke-GR-an. "Kamu memang murid kebanggaan guru."

"_You don't say_," kali ini Ying angkat bicara. Boboiboy dan Fang tidak menahan kuasa untuk tertawa.

"Kalian kenapa hah?" lagi-lagi guru Papa Zola marah. "Mau dihantam dengan kayu rotan kah? Kayu rotan akan menghukum murid yang kurang ajar!"

"_You don't say,"_ desis Boboiboy.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah pukulan rotan di meja Boboiboy duduk nyaris terkena tangannya yang saat itu diletakkannya di atas meja, jika pria bertopi jingga tersebut tidak menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu hah?" guru Papa Zola emosi. Semua murid dalam kelas menelan ludah, takut tiba-tiba rotan dalam genggaman guru Papa Zola menghantam mereka satu persatu. Boboiboy memasang kode dari raut wajahnya yang keringatan ketakutan, 'jangan-bermain-misi-dulu-kalau-sayang-nyawa'.

...

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Mereka berempat—Ying, Yaya, Boboiboy, dan Fang—berjalan bersama-sama menuju kedai kakek Boboiboy. Sebagai markas wajib mangkal 2 x 24 jam katanya.

"Berapa skor kita sekarang, Ying?" tanya Fang.

"Ehmm, Boboiboy memimpin dengan tujuh skor. Fang enam skor. Aku dan Yaya sama, lima skor," jawab Ying. "Tch, sedikit lagi aku bisa mengalahkan Boboiboy!" gerutu Fang.

"Ini hari tergila yang pernah aku alami," sambung Boboiboy. "Aku ketawa sepanjang hari loh."

"Iya. Bahkan di kantin Boboiboy dengan absurdnya cepat sekali nyambung dengan obrolan anak-anak. Bahkan sampai yang curhat digituin," Yaya menambahkan. "Beberapa bekas gamparan murid membekas di wajah Boboiboy deh."

"Iya deh maaf. Aku menikmati sekali permainan kita ini," Boboiboy mengelus bagian wajahnya yang lebam. Yaya menghela nafas pelan dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya. "Ying, boleh minta es batu?"

"Baik bos! Lari yang laju!" Ying menghilang dari pandangan ketiga kawannya, dan kembali sambil mengenggam beberapa bongkahan es batu setelah satu menit mereka menunggu. "Nih!"

Yaya mengambil bongkahan tersebut seraya berucap, "Terima kasih Ying." dan ditanggap Ying dengan anggukan kecil. Langsung saja Yaya menyelimuti bongkahan tersebut dengan sapu tangannya, lalu menempelkan sapu tangan berselimut es di wajah Booboiboy yang lebam.

"U—untuk apa?" heran Boboiboy sambil meringis. Yaya yang masih mengusapkan sapu tangan tersebut berucap, "Kamu sih. Aku jadi terpaksa melakukan pertolongan pertama."

Ying dan Fang berdeham bersamaan, lalu pura-pura batuk. "Uhuk! Ohok! Ohok!"

"Ini karena sahabat tahu!" sahut Yaya yang cepat mengerti maksud tindakan laknat Fang dan Ying. "_You don't say," _sahut Fang, membuat muncul perempatan tanda marah dari dahi Yaya. "BERANINYA KAU!"

"Ying tolong aku!" Fang berlindung dari belakang Ying.

"Laki sih, tapi sama cewek aja takut," celetuk Boboiboy. Fang seketika marah. "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudah-sudah, jangan berkelahi itu tidak baik!" Ying berusaha menenangkan suasana, namun Fang tidak tahu sama sekali cara berterima kasih dan kembali mengucapkan, "_You don't say."_

Alhasil, Fang digebukin Yaya dan Ying. Boboiboy yang merupakan kawan sejati Fang, hanya bisa kabur demi menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri. Sungguh, Boboiboy, pilihanmu sangat jahanam.

...

Ochobot kaget mendapati Fang dalam keadaan wajah yang sangat hancur. Lebam dan memar dimana-mana. "Fang? Kenapa kau?"

"Ahaha, aku digebukin dua preman," jawab Fang. Ochobot merasa aura tidak enak dari Yaya dan Ying setelah Fang mengutarakan hatinya. "Oh sini deh Fang. Boboiboy masih membantu kakek," kata Ochobot dan ia pun melayang mendekati Fang.

Beberapa tindakan pengobatan secara canggih sampai Fang dan kawan-kawan tidak tahu apakah itu pengobatan atau operasi, dilakukan Ochobot sangat ekstrim. Pasalnya, Fang merasa nyawanya semakin terancam dengan tindakan Ochobot yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pisau daging berukuran tiga kali dari tubuh robot kuning mungil itu. Bukan hanya pisau. Suntikan, pisau bedah, gunting kecil, dan lainnya, membuat Fang semakin ketakutan.

'_Ampuni hambamu ini Tuhan,'_ batin Fang menjerit.

"Eee, sudah. Saya saja yang rawat," Ying tidak tahan melihat Ochobot akan melakukan mutilasi terhadap kawannya sendiri. Terpaksalah Ying bergerak dan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Yaya terhadap Boboiboy. Untung-untung kedai kakek Boboiboy terdapat es batu.

"Wah kalian sudah kemari ya?" sambut Boboiboy sambil mengangkat kardus besar. Lagi-lagi Fang celetuk, _"You don't say,"._

"Aduh sudah-sudah, kita hentikan saja permainan ini!" protes Ying. "Entah kenapa rasanya ini malah membuat kita menjadi sakit hati."

"Maaf deh," ujar Fang. "Tapi skorku tinggi kan?"

Semua menatap Fang heran. Ringkikan jangkrik terdengar.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya!"

Lagi-lagi respon ketiga kawan Fang sama. Diam dengan wajah yang dipasang sejelek-jeleknya.

"..." Fang pun diam. Tidak berapa lama, tanah terasa bergetar. Keempat kawan karib tersebut merasa tidak seimbang, dan masing-masing terjatuh dengan pantat turun terlebih dahulu.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" suara tawa menggelegar membuat keempat kawan karib itu spontan berseru, "Adu Du?!"

Muncul Adu Du dengan super Probe di depan mereka. "Serahkan koko dan resepnya!"

"Kenapa sih selalu saja mengincar coklat dan coklat!" gerutu Boboiboy.

"Jelas lah! Sebelum aku kembali ke Ata Ta Tiga, aku harus mendapatkan mereka!" ucap Adu Du dengan lantang. Fang kembali celetuk, _"you don't say"_ dan saat sadar mereka barusan menyepakati jangan berucap hal itu kembali, dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dilihatnya Ying dan Yaya menatap Fang heran dengan lagi-lagi berwajah jelek. "Tak sengaja aku."

"Kalian ini! Probe! Bunuh mereka!" dan super Probe mengeluarkan meriam dari belakang punggungnya.

"Ish tak jera-jera juga melawan kami?" geram Fang.

"_You don't say_," dan Boboiboy menutup mulutnya. "Eh, maaf aku lupa," Boboiboy nyengir.

"Permainan apa yang kalian perbuat ini," Adu Du penasaran. "Mereka melakukan permainan mengucapkan _'you don't say'_ bos," kata super Probe.

"Permainan apa itu?"

"Pokoknya megucapkan kata itu sewaktu ada yang bilang dimana kamu sendiri juga tahu. Dan yang dikatain begitu pasti kesal sendiri," jawab super Probe.

"Kelihatannya menarik," kata Adu Du.

"Alah, padahal tadi menatapku heran tapi malah ikut-ikutan lupa!" Fang memulai debat dengan Boboiboy dengan situasi yang tidak tepat.

"Mana aku tahu! Namanya saja teringat!" sahut Boboiboy tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian ini, jangan berantem dulu!" Yaya dan Ying mencoba menengahi, namun kedua rival itu membentak mereka, "DIAM!"

"Bagaimana ini, Fang lagi kesal," Ying ketakutan.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti api juga lama-lama padam kok," bilang Ochobot yang malah keasyikan menonton adegan mereka bersahut-sahutan. "Daripada emosi mereka tidak terkontrol lalu menyerang kalian."

"Alasan tipis. Dari dulu kau memang selalu ngeselin!" geram Fang.

"Apa? Aku mana tahu apa-apa!"

"Kau itu selalu bilang tidak tahu apa-apa. Nanti saat kau memihak Adu Du untuk menaklukkan dunia, kau akan beralasan bilang tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Padahal kau pernah satu kelompok dengan Adu Du. Kau yang bakal membantu Adu Du nanti!"

"Sembarangan! Aku ini orang baik!"

"Aku ini yang baik!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Fang lelah berdebat. "Intinya, Adu Du itu jahat sedangkan kita berdua baik!"

"_You don't say!"_ Adu Du ikutan masuk obrolan. Suasana langsung hening, menyebabkan Adu Du menelan ludah melihat perempatan muncul dari Boboiboy dan Fang. "Apa... apa aku berhasil?"

"Berhasil bos!" jawab super Probe. Boboiboy dan Fang mendekati Adu Du dan super Probe perlahan. Adu Du ketakutan. "Dan memang begini reaksinya," lanjut super Probe.

"Kau ni, alien tidak berguna! Kuasa tiga! Hujan halilintar! Golem tanah! Angin ribut!"

"Harimau bayang! Jari bayang! Serangan bayang!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Di hari ini, adalah rekor Adu Du dikalahkan secara brutal oleh Boboiboy dan Fang, secara biadab dan keji tanpa ampun.

.

Intinya, kalau mau bergurau lihat situasi dulu.

.

**-Finn-**

**A/N: Halo apa kabar~ Numpang ngasi fanfic ya~ Hehe, ini gegara dihasut jadinya aku buat. Apa cuma saya yang berpikiran sisi unik mereka itu karena masih bocah, jadi sering debat mulu? Mungkin ini sisi karena saya buk****a****n fujoshi.**

**Boleh minta reviewnya? Guna meningkatkan skill dan minat di fandom ini /plak!**


End file.
